warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Life in Starclan: The Clan of no Leader
Please comment on my talk page if you read this story I want to know how many people read it. This is for Whitestar7's super awesome contest visit it here and join if you want. Map Whitestorm's walk to the great oak Prologue " Watch out! Mousefur" said a ginger she-kit to the cat sitting outside the elders den, "coming through" said a brown and cream tom catching a ball of moss in the air, running straight into the elder, knocking her over. "Kits!" yelled a tortishell queen" stay by the nursery when you're playing, and say sorry to Mousefur." the she-cat was slowly gettting up, "Sorry Mousefur" said the two kits "you'd better be" stated the cranky elder flatly. " I can't wait till they become apprentices." she muttered "oh they'll be apprentices soon but for now let's go sun ourselves on the rocks" said a tabby tom sitting down right behind her. "Fine, but I bet Starclan doesn't have to deal with crazy kits like those two." and the two elders walked off to the warm rocks together. Chapter 1 Whitestorm was headed to the great oak to meet with his mother, Snowfur, and Bluestar. They were going to talk about the past Thunderclan and what was to become of Thunderclan's future. When he was crossing the river on the slippery stepping stones he saw Oakheart sitting on the small island in the middle of the river "Whitestorm how are you?" said the russet tom "I'm good, Oakheart, ahh" Whitestorm fell into the river "Whitestorm!" Oakheart jumped in to save him. "Oakheart, help!" yelled Whitestorm but his cry was muffled and he only saw the dark water all around him. He was running out of air! All of a sudden a muscular force hit him in the side and got his head above water pulling him out of the river. He could breathe "Thank you, Oakheart" said Whitestorm still catching his breath. "Don't you have to go meet with Bluestar and Snowfur today?" said Oakheart. "Mouse-dung I'm going to be late" Whitestorm said still dripping wet. "Thanks Oakheart" and he headed toward the trees. When he finally got there he was surprised to see Bluestar's son as well "Whitestorm, you know Stonefur" Bluestar said to him calmly. "What happened to you?" asked his mother worriedly noticing his wet fur. "I fell in the river and Oakheart saved me." "Are you okay?" asked Bluestar also noticing his wet fur. "It's okay, I'm fine." Whitestorm calmly stated "Are you sure we could make you a warm nest, or do this some other time" said Snowfur. "No!" Bluestar and Whitestorm said at the same time, then Bluestar continued "We have to do this today, this is about Thunderclan's future." Whitestorm sat down beside Bluestar and his mother. "So, shall we begin?" Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Category:Fan Fictions Category:*Wildfire*'s Fan Fictions